lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Hina Kraus
Biography Early Life in Canada (1999-2006) Hina was born in the incredibly small town of Happy Adventure, Newfoundland and Labrador, to Madilyn Anderson and Shou Kraus. Aptly named, Hina brought new life and warmth to the small town with her big heart. She loved helping her mother and neighbours with their fishing, and knew everyone in town by name. Despite this, no one seemed to be able to pronounce her name (KHEE-NA), so it was Anglicized to "HEE-NA". Hina's parents had been dating for around ten years when she was born, as they never felt the need and weren't in a rush. However, shortly after Hina's fourth birthday, the pair split up due to difficulties in agreeing how to raise her. She lived with each parent for a week, and the two always lived fairly close to whatever school she attended. When Hina was about six, Shou took her on a trip to New York over summer break, where he met a woman. He later revealed that the trip had been mainly about a job offer, which he planned to take. This would start with him leaving the country once a month, but ended up growing to all his time without Hina. While she missed her dad, she was perfectly happy to stay in her small world that housed around 200 people. Moving to the States (2007-2011) Shou received a promotion at the beginning of 2007, meaning he would need to move to New York City. In order to avoid conflict, Madilyn agreed to also move, deciding it was time for a change. As Hina had spent her entire life in a small town of 200, she was very overwhelmed when they actually moved to NYC. Though it scared her at first, she quickly welcomed the challenge of learning all the names and faces at her school and befriending as many as she could. As it turned out, Shou had been dating the woman he'd met during their trip to the states, and they got engaged soon after he fully moved. The two married that winter, and Hina was very excited to have two moms. She had a very average childhood, and was over the moon to welcome her baby brother a while after turning ten. Two years later, Taichi became a big brother as well, and Luzia joined their family as well. Test Subject Time (2012) When Hina was 13 years old, she was kidnapped by a secret organization (L.I.F.E) that had been hoping to find the answer to eternal life. After years of them having countless attempts to find the "switch" in a child's brain, they gave up and moved onto serums. An incredible amount of murders at the hands of L.I.F.E. were caused by both the first experiment, and failed serums that ended up killing the victims, instead. Everyone believed these children had simply gone missing, so L.I.F.E. was never held responsible. Many attempts later, they finally had a sort of success in Hina. She was barely alive, but she held on until they stabilized the serum within her through a serious of painful injections and tests. Once she had seemingly healed up, they got to work on testing what she was able to do. No matter what they did, they found they couldn't kill her. Hina was put through large amounts of torture just to try and replicate their first success. Despite all the experiments conducted, the security at night was never very high at L.I.F.E.'s facilities, and one day, when two guards called in sick, Hina snuck out. Post-Experimentation (2013-2016) Present Day (2017) Physical appearance Ever since Hina was little, people remarked that she was "beautiful" and "small". Her smile, when genuine, can light up a room, which isn't much of an exaggeration as her teeth are super white. She has round, slightly chubby cheeks, and otherwise soft features. Hina's eyes are large and a dark green. She stands at 5'4" and has a slender frame. Despite having medium-brown eyebrows, her hair seems to be a mix of bleach and honey blonde. Her hair curls itself into large, loose curls, and reaches down to the bottom of her shoulder blades when not straightened. Besides a light dusting of freckles along her cheeks and shoulders, Hina has a few jagged scars along her legs and back. Her skin tone is that of her father's, which is fair and slightly patchy. It isn't hard to tell that Hina is mixed, as she has common features of both her Asian and European backgrounds. Personality and Traits Hina's name comes from "sun" and "life", which are both nouns that describe her fairly well. She is a very cheerful and kind person, who really enjoys making friends. Hina is outgoing, and strives to include everyone. She's the type of person that could easily be friends with anyone, but is just friendly with them and has a tight circle of close friends. Hina is also very determined and stubborn, meaning she usually won't change her mind on things until she tries her very hardest, and even then she may try again. Powers and Abilities Powers Solar Healing: Due to her serum, Hina has powerful healing abilities that come from solar energy, and thus must recharge. * Creation: While Hina has never tested this, as she is scared of what may occur to her, she is fairly certain she can create life. Judging by her other powers, this would drain her of the most energy, and would potentially knock her unconscious, which isn't an idea that she's a huge fan of. * Healing: Hina is able to heal all sorts of wounds, both mentally and physically. Thanks to the sun, she has a large reserve of energy and is able to heal wounds that should be fatal. * Immortality: ''Hina is unable to die, no matter what state she falls into. * ''Resurrection: Though it drains a lot of energy, Hina is able to resurrect beings. The amount of energy this requires depends on the size of the dead thing, and how long it's been dead for. With humans, she is able to bring them back, but will be completely drained for twenty-four hours. She is only able to bring someone back to life if they have been dead for less than twenty-four hours, otherwise she is able to summon their ghost for a week. Abilities * Languages: Hina speaks Danish, English, German, and Japanese fluently. Weaknesses * Nothing she's definitely 100% undefeatable. Paraphernalia objects Relationships Family Madilyn Anderson Shou Kraus Brynhild Kraus Taichi Kraus Luzia Kraus Jude Schwarz Etymology * Hina is a Japanese name made up of two characters, 日 and 菜. 日, meaning "sun, day" and 菜 meaning "sprouts, greens". * Mei is a Japanese name made up of two characters, 芽 and 生. 芽, meaning "bud, sprout" and 生 meaning "life". * Kraus is a German last name meaning "curly". Trivia * Hina identifies as demisexual and panromantic * She is 3/8th Japanese, a 1/8th German, and half Danish. * Hina's appearance is based off of Viola from The Witch's House. * Hina is an Aries sun, Gemini moon, and Leo ascendant. Category:Marvel Theme Category:Theta Theme Category:Lan